My Escape
by ChrisColferDarrenCrissAreSEX-Y
Summary: When Maylina thinks her life is officially over because almost everyone in her life HATES her, the Glee Cast saves her! And it all started with a letter, Dear Naya... Real People Fic. Monchele, Mentions of Miarren but very brief! MIGHT be some CrissColfer!
1. Chapter 1

**My Escape**

** Author's Note: I know I have three stories out and none of them are done but no one gave any reviews on my Big Time Rush story and I am not going to be adding anymore to my Nine Lives Of Chloe King stories. **

** I really hope someone will read this. I know there is going to be an OC (Maylina) but only one, that is a big part of the story. This will be with the actual people but I'm not making anyone be together except for the people who are already together (Monchele). There will also be some Miarren but not that much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Big Time Rush. Also BTR won't be a big part of the story so this is just going under Glee, as of right now.**

**Alright! On with the story!**

_**Chris's POV**_

_**Finally!**_ I'm done with my book tour! I love meeting my fans! I got a few presents, but one of my favorites is the one I got from this girl. It was just an index card that she made a design on but, it had my name on it and had a design on the background. She wrote a note on the back telling me to read Naya's letter if I wanted to know anything about her. She gave me cards for everyone else too!

I'm kind of curious about her now! I'll have to get Naya to find her letter!

_**A Few Days Later (When Chris Gets Back To LA & Is On Set)**_

"Naya!" I yelled. I had just gotten to set and decided to give Naya her card first.

"Yeah? What's up Chris? Have fun on your book tour? Meet any guys?" She replied smirking.

"_**Haha!**_ Yes! It was fun but exhausting. One of the fans gave me gifts for each of you guys by the way. Here's yours. " I said handing her her gift.

"Aww! That's so sweet! I love it!" She squealed, "What's on the back?"

I responsed "She wrote everyone notes. Yours probably says almost the same thing as mine."

"Here I'll read it out loud:

_Dear Naya, I love you! Please read my letter if you get the chance! I worked really hard on it and I would be really happy if you to read it! I'm sorry that it's so long though! _

_ Your Friend (I hope!),_

_ Maylina Sheldon_

Well! I want her read her letter now! Shall we go find it Chris?" Naya replied.

"Not just yet. I have a lot of these to deliver, maybe we could all read it together?" I asked.

She answered, "Sure! Want me to help deliver those?"

"Yes, please. It would probably take me a while by myself. Thank you." I said sighing in relief.

"No problem." She said smiling.

So, I gave her half and we were off. We finished in about half an hour. Then we gather everyone up and brought them to the lounge area. Naya had brought her bag of fanmail. We had told everyone about how we were going to read the letter together. We handed everyone a stack of letters and told them to look for the name Maylina Sheldon. About fifteen minutes later, Darren ended up finding it.

"Ok! Naya is going to open and read the first couple paragraphs and then hand it to someone else and then they read a couple and so on. Got it?" I explained. A couple people nodded and I heard a few mumbled 'Yea's'. Naya then started to read aloud:

_**Dear Naya...**_

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short! I really hope you guys liked it! Please review, follow, & favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Naya,  
Well first of all, I LOVE YOU! I can't believe you are actually reading my letter! If you wanna share this letter with anyone it's ok, but I prefer it not to be the world! Maybe just the cast!  
I'm going to tell about how I started watching Glee. I'm really sorry but I didn't start watching it from the beginning. I actually didn't even know it existed until last year. Ok, that's a lie, but I didn't know what channel it was on and I just didn't watch. But I'm hooked on it now! My favorite character is Kurt! Yes you Chris! I fucking love you! I was going to say 'I love you' at the signing when you said 'Hi' but I chickened out. Well, the first episode I ever watched of Glee was 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' and then 'Silly Love Songs'. Now at that time even before I watched Glee at all my favorite character was Blaine because my friend, Grace, told me he was hot. UNDERSTATEMENT. So, through Rocky Horror I was just anticipating and waiting for Blaine but unfortunately I didn't know he wasn't in that episode. So, then 'Silly Love Songs' comes on and Blaine and I fell in love! My friend told me about Klaine and I didn't know they weren't together in that episode so, you can imagine my surprise when he started singing to Jeremiah. I was all like, "Blaine what you doing? Kurt's right there!" It was pretty hilarious. After that, I bought season 1 and 2 and watched them. They were so amazing!:)  
I actually got to watch season 3 on TV! First season I got to watch on television! Probably one of my favorites!:) When I first watched season 1 and 2, 2nd season was my favorite because of Klaine. I would watch Blame It On The Alcohol, Sexy, and Original Song over and over. One time, I was watching Never Been Kissed and when Kurt and Blaine were running down the hallway my dad came in the room and yelled angrily, "Why don't they just makeout already!" and not like Gleek fans angry, like he was homophobic angry. I yelled at him and told him more than once that he was homophobic and that I didn't like it and eventually he started accepting gay people. Now both of my parents don't care if someone is gay or straight.  
Now comes the sad part. My parents. My mom WAY more than my dad. It wasn't as bad in the beginning, fights about chores or other things but, sometimes I would get in this 'mood' where I would think they hated me because they would talk to Sasha, our dog, and spoil her and pay more attention to her than me. I love her but my parents would not even think of feeding me before her. One time I just got so angry I started yelling that they didn't care about me and then my mom threatened to call child services so they could take me away. I told her she wouldn't have to because I would just kill myself so don't bother. Then I couldn't believe what she yelled at me next…_


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what she yelled at me next, "GO AHEAD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE DEAD! DO IT! YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST BLUFFING ANYWAY!" Which I was. No matter how much I wanted to die, I would never actually kill myself. No matter how many times I've thought about it, there's always something I think of that still makes me feel special. First, it was Big Time Rush. Now, it's Glee and I feel so much more special than I ever did. There have been a couple more incidents, her saying she wanted me to get bullied, that I smelled bad but I couldn't get perfume or anything to make me smell better, that I deserved to be bullied. One incident was when I wanted to go to a fucking **FREE** Katy Perry concert with my best friend and her friend but, Obama was going to be there so my dad didn't want me to go. My dad really really **HATES** Obama. I don't really want to judge a person badly if I haven't met them and gotten to know them. But they finally decided to let me go, if I did all this stuff on this stupid list my dad made. I read the list, while crying uncontrollably, and I didn't know I needed it so I ripped it up because I was frustrated and angry. But, just my luck, I did actually need it. My parents flipped shit because I ripped it up. I rewrote it because my dad said I could still go if I rewrote it but, my dad said that I lied on it and didn't put all of the stuff on it but, I did! Then my mom started crying and swearing. I told them about my mom telling me to kill myself and that she wanted me to be bullied and she didn't deny she said it. She kept freaking out and started packing saying she was leaving and never coming back. My dad wouldn't let her go and be was trying to calm her down and he let her for a second to lock the doors together so she couldn't open them in the back but when he came back she left through the front door. She had taken my iPhone with her _(she likes to but me stuff to 'make up' for all the shit she's put me through and then do more shit)_ but my dad managed to let me have my iPod back from her. My dad wanted to know where she was so I told him I could track her phone because I could just go online to find it. Her phone didn't have the tracker hooked up. But mine did. I followed where 'my phone' was all night. She stayed in a motel overnight but she came back the next day. We haven't even mentioned it at all since she came home.


End file.
